


Surprises

by Zephyrfox



Series: Awkward Moments [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food used in foreplay, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Q goes to meet James Bond for a weekend getaway - and gets an unexpected bonus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for the prompts, and for creating an awesome image for Surprises!

 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!” James Bond brushed snow off his overcoat and glared at a manically grinning Alec Trevelyan. He shook his head. Alec was probably trying to work off nerves. James gestured toward the cabin. “Come on, in we get. He’ll be here soon.”

Alec’s face fell. “Shit.” He looked back, toward the road.

 

~~~~

 

Q stopped his car next to the Aston Martin. He eyed the nearby cabin. It looked… rustic. Had James really wanted to meet _here_ for their weekend getaway? He frowned. He couldn’t picture James Bond, exquisitely suited spy extraordinaire, in such a setting. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, grabbing his overnight bag from the rear seat.

His feet crunched along the graveled path to the cabin door. The windows were dark. Was James asleep? Surely Q was expected. He’d told James what time he’d be arriving, after all.

The door moved as soon as he touched the knob. He froze. What on Earth? He strained his ears, trying to ascertain if anyone was moving within the cabin. Was this a trap? He thought he heard something...

Q pushed the door open. His overnight bag fell to the floor as he stared at the room. Soft music filled his ears, and everywhere he looked there was a romantic scene. A fire crackled in the fireplace, with a soft looking rug spread out before it. The couch looked obscenely comfortable with its overstuffed cushions, and a plain box rested on the coffee table. The box might even have been discreet — if he hadn’t previously had, ah, _intimate_ knowledge of its contents. Candles lit the table; cut crystal glasses caught its flickering, sending sparkles of light dancing across the floor. The scent of the meal laid out on the table teased his nostrils, causing his mouth to water.

Movement across the room caught his attention. There, watching him with matching unreadable expressions, were James — and, unexpectedly, Alec.

 

~~~~

 

Alec bit his lip. This wasn’t the reaction he’d hoped for. He leaned toward James and whispered, “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Don’t worry,” James whispered back. “It will be fine, I promise.”

He didn’t believe it. This was a mistake. He needed to leave, and let James and Q —

“What is all this?” Q’s confusion was evident in his voice.

James shoved Alec towards Q. “Call it a… call it a gift from Alec.”

He glared at his so-called best friend, and then turned to Q. What would the boffin think?

Q’s hazel eyes were uncertain behind his heavy frames. “You did all of this for me?”

Alec nodded, his mouth going dry. He licked his lips. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Q’s jaw dropped. “You… _What?”_

James huffed. “He’s in love with you, Q, and I know you’re attracted to him.”

“That was… I didn’t… But… _really?”_ Q looked at James.

James said something to Q, but Alec didn’t pay attention. This wasn’t going the way he’d — they’d — hoped. He needed to get out of here.

Alec headed for the door, his heart thundering in his ears. This had been a bad idea from the start. There was no way Q would agree to what he wanted — a relationship between all three of them.

He was at the door when Q grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

“Kiss me.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises continues!
> 
> Alec kisses Q, and Q takes charge. There's no telling where this evening will lead! 
> 
> (Another chapter or two, at least!)

 

Alec swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he stared at Q. He fought the urge to look at James, to make sure this was all right. James had already said that both he and Q wanted a relationship with Alec, they just hadn’t been sure that it was something that Alec wanted, too. 

He couldn't see any hint of hesitation or uncertainty in the hazel depths observing him. He licked his lips, started to see Q's eyes darkening as they focused on his mouth. All right, then. He gathered Q into his arms as though he were holding a precious object and pressed a gentle kiss to unresisting lips — until Q stiffened. 

Alec hastily stepped back, uncomfortably aware that he'd somehow transgressed, but uncertain how. To his surprise, Q pulled him back with a growl and took control, kissing him deeply. His head spun with the lack of oxygen. When he was released, he stared at Q in shock.

Q watched him with the smile of a cat eating cream and heavy-lidded eyes.

"How... what?" Alec looked from Q to James. What had he just experienced?

James, the git, had the same smug expression as Q. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Yes. Now let's eat. Then we can get on with other... activities." Q grinned, a toothy smile.

Alec still felt stunned at the way things worked out as Q took his hand and led him toward the table.

James clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

 

~~~~

 

Q snickered to himself at the gobsmacked expression on Alec’s face. 

James came up behind them as he led Alec to the table, and leaned over to whisper, “Be nice. He’s been anxious about your reaction for weeks.”

Ah. That sobered him. He’d been attracted to Alec since their first meeting — but that had been after he and James had started dating after the mess with Silva. He’d tried to hide his interest in Alec, but he’d been certain that he’d failed. James, the bastard, had just laughed when he had finally confessed a few weeks ago. He turned to stare at James. The timing was a bit too convenient. James’s return smile was overly innocent.

Right. He turned his attention to the table and smiled. There were plates of finger foods, just right for feeding to each other, and the wine was his favorite red. Alec and James watched him, as if waiting for him to make the first move. Well then. “James, pour the wine, please. Alec, pull the coffee table closer to the fire and bring the food over. We’ll eat there.”

James and Alec exchanged a glance, but did as he instructed.  _ Good. _ Q shrugged out of his coat and left it draped it over a chair on his way toward the fire. He wanted to make sure the fire was properly banked to put out just enough heat and light. 

When he was done, he stepped back and leaned into James. 

“What would you have done if I hadn’t been behind you?” James put an arm around him and nuzzled his neck. Q tilted his head, eyes closing in pleasure, to give James better access. 

“You weren’t sneaking, I heard you.”

James chuckled and kissed his neck. “Here.”

Q opened his eyes to see a wine glass in front of him. “Thank you, love.”

“You two are gorgeous.” Alec looked up at them from the rug, his voice holding a note of wistfulness.

“Oh, love.” Q squeezed James’ arm and knelt next to Alec. He took Alec’s face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re gorgeous, too.”

Alec’s smile lit up his face.  _ Good. _ Q settled down on the rug and tugged Alec down with him. “Are you coming, James?”

James smirked. “Not yet, but hopefully I will be by the end of the evening.” 

Q rolled his eyes while Alec groaned. He waved the hand that wasn’t cuddling Alec and ordered, “Feed us, James.”

“As you wish.” James set the wine glasses down on the coffee table. He was chuckling as he sat next to them, until he froze, his attention caught by something. 

Puzzled, Q followed James’ line of sight.  _ Oh.  _ He watched James’ ice blue eyes darken while looking at Alec. Q smiled. “Kiss him.”

_ “Yes.”  _ James lost no time in leaning over him to capture Alec’s lips. 

The sight of James kissing Alec, right over his head, was something he’d never even thought to imagine. It was sexy as hell, and it made him question exactly how hungry he was — and what he was really hungry for.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening is going well so far, and things are starting to get intense. Kisses and cuddles all around!

 

James watched Q kiss Alec, pleased that his plan was working. There’d been a few moments at the beginning when he’d almost been concerned, but he needn’t have worried. Alec and Q had both been pining after each other for too long to keep this from working out. Now he just had to remain focused on his goal: to ensure this encounter wasn’t a one-off. He wanted a relationship between the three of them.

He had known Alec had been attracted to Q from the first. What he hadn’t realized was that Q was attracted to Alec as well. When Q had finally admitted that to him, James had thought all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once.

Q leaned away from Alec and gazed into his eyes, and then tugged him down to the rug and cuddled him. Alec’s expression was one of pure wonder, and James couldn’t help feeling smug. It was no wonder that when Q asked him if he was coming, his automatic response was that he hoped he would by the end of the evening.

“Feed us, James,” Q ordered, rolling his eyes at the quip.

“As you wish.” He put Q’s wineglass down next to the other two. As he sat, though, he was caught by the look of open love on Alec’s face. It made his heart hurt. They’d been lovers — friends with benefits — for years. He’d always thought his love for Alec wasn’t reciprocated, and kept their relationship strictly casual. 

Now, he realized just how wrong he’d been. His blood pooled low and heavy in his groin. Alec was looking back at him with just as much want in his eyes.

“Kiss him.”

“Yes.” He leaned over Q and kissed Alec. It felt as though they’d never truly kissed before. Alec’s lips and tongue met his, gentle and caressing. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, feeling a bit awed. Had Alec ever looked so happy? He didn’t think so. Q, as ever, was on the same wavelength.

“I’ve never seen either of you show your emotions so… openly, before.”

James hesitated, oddly reluctant to admit the truth, even to himself. “That’s because we never have.” 

Stunned silence followed his words. Finally, Q ventured, “Never? Not even with each other?”

_ “Especially _ not with each other,” Alec answered.

That stung, just a bit, but it was true. He hadn’t dared let Alec know the depth of his feelings.

“Well… tonight — both of you — let yourselves feel, and show everything you’re feeling.”

James huffed a laugh and shared a fond look with Alec. Their Quartermaster was adorable.

 

~~~~

 

Alec cuddled closer to Q, feeling happier than he’d been in a long time. He had James and he had Q, and that was almost more than he’d dared to hope for. He smiled at James and prompted, “Food.”

James laughed, but picked up a strawberry from the plate on the coffee table. He brought the strawberry close to Alec’s lips, but a mischievous gleam in those ice blue eyes warned Alec not to open his mouth.

One side of James’ mouth quirked up. “Think you’re clever, do you?” He brushed the strawberry along Alec’s mouth, just barely touching, and then offered it to Q when Alec had almost decided to change his mind.

Q bit into the strawberry, and James kissed him.

Alec licked his lips, imagining the taste of strawberry on Q’s lips — or on James’, and then reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. One of them moaned, and simply adjusting himself no longer worked. He cursed himself for wearing tighter-than-normal jeans. 

James pulled away from Q and turned to him, eyes lighting on his, ah,  _ problem. _ James sniggered. “Need a hand, do you?”

“Are you going to do something about it or not?”

“Of course he is. James, Alec is wearing entirely too many clothes. Help me take them off him.”

Q kept snuggling Alec with one arm as he ran a hand down Alec’s shirt, undoing each button and caressing the skin revealed. At the same time, James tugged Alec’s shoes off, and then unbuckled his belt.

Alec arched up into them touch as James caressed his cock while undoing his flies. “Wh— what about you?”

Q nuzzled at his neck. “Patience, love. You first.”

Alec closed his eyes and surrendered to the attention. Q rubbed something against his lips. He opened his mouth to discover a bite-size morsel of steak. He hummed as he chewed and swallowed.

“Good.” Q’s voice came from above him.

Alec opened his eyes to see Q stretching up to kiss James. He smiled, not as envious as before now that he was sure they would include him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening between Alec, James, and Q continues! They're having a great time, especially Alec, as James and Q concentrate on him.

 

Alec smiled as he snuggled into James’ embrace, glad that the fire was just warm enough without being too hot, and that the rug they were laying on was as soft as it looked. He had enjoyed watching Q and James taking their time undressing each other, and the best thing about it had been the way they had included him. With each piece of clothing removed, they’d taken turns kissing him. 

Q took the plate from the table and set it on the rug next to him, and picked up a piece of cheese. “Here, Alec.” 

Alec ate it, and then a bite of steak that James offered him. The steak had cooled off, but was still tasty. Then Alec selected a grape and held it up. Hazel eyes held his as Q’s mouth closed around the grape before he could release it. He sucked in a breath, gasping, as Q’s tongue laved his fingertips. The sensation had gone straight to his cock. 

“I love the sounds you make.” James shifted, leaned over, and kissed him. Their tongues tangled and caressed each other. He and James had been occasional lovers for years, but this time everything felt new.

“Gorgeous.” 

James pulled away from Alec at Q’s comment, ice blue eyes blown dark, and twined a hand into Q’s hair, pulling him close for a kiss.

Alec slid his hand along Q’s side to his shoulder, and tugged him down for a kiss when he was done with James.

They took turns feeding and kissing each other, with teasing touches heightening their arousal.

“Here we go. Have a bite of this, James.” Q picked up a cherry, dipped it in the chocolate and offered it to James.

James sucked the fruit into his mouth, closing his lips around the stem, and pulled back, leaving the naked stem in Q’s hand.

Q smiled, and impish look in his eye. “You’re good at that.”

“I can show you just how good I can be.”

“I  _ know _ how good you can be. I want to see it.” Q picked up an orange slice and dipped it in the chocolate. 

Alec opened his mouth in invitation, and closed it around the orange and Q’s fingers. He curled his tongue around the orange until it burst, sending its juice over Q’s hand and down his own chin. He swallowed the juice and pulp, sucking on Q’s fingers, and flicked his tongue against them to get every drop of juice. He grinned at Q’s indrawn breath.

James leaned over to lick the juice from Alec’s chin.

“Oh, that’s very nice… How about this?” Q picked up a kiwi slice next, but instead of offering it to either of them, he squeezed it, and then rubbed the pulp in a streak down Alec’s chest. 

“Hmmmm, nice indeed,” James purred, lapping at the juices on Alec’s chest.

Alec’s cock twitched at the sensation. 

Q selected another piece of fruit, a strawberry, and offered it to Alec. “Only take half.”

He took a bite, obediently leaving most of the fruit in Q’s hand. He was enjoying what Q had been doing so far.

“Good.” Q leaned over, and drew the strawberry over his chest, creating nonsense designs, leading down his belly and toward his crotch. With a wicked grin at him, Q held the last bit of fruit on the top of Alec’s cock, like an obscene lolly. “Here, James. Your target for the evening.”

Alec lost track of what was going on around him as James slowly licked and nibbled along the track Q had laid. James wandered over his chest, to pause at his collar bone to suck a mark, then back to his chest, where James tongued his nipple.

He opened his eyes in time to watch James slowly suck the strawberry off the head of his cock, and then engulf it. He moaned at the heat and pressure as James slowly sucked his cock down to the root.

“So beautiful.”

Alec tore his attention away from what James was doing to him to look at Q. Their boffin was watching them avidly, his hazel eyes blown dark, just like James’. Then Alec gasped as James pulled his foreskin back to swirl a clever tongue around the head of his cock. He lay his head back on the carpet, his eyes closed, and fought not to thrust up into James’ mouth.

The faint creak of a wooden box opening caught his attention. It must have been the box James had placed on the coffee table. Had Q opened it? Why? Then James cupped his balls, rolling them, and Alec forgot all about the mysterious box.

James’ hand left his balls, but Alec had no time to miss it before it was back, this time with lube slicked fingers, circling his rim. He moaned as one finger pressed into him, followed almost immediately by another. He fisted his hands into the carpet, rocking his hips helplessly up into James’ mouth and then back, trying to work James’ finger deeper.

Alec gasped for breath as his orgasm built. James must have sensed he was close — a third finger joined the two already inside him, as they twisted and stoked. They finally dragged over his prostate just as James sucked harder, and he was coming, arching up, with sparks exploding behind his eyes while James swallowed him down.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's surprise evening draws to a close, with all three men very happy with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for encouragement and betaing!

 

James knelt up, the taste of Alec’s come on his tongue. With one last teasing stroke, he let his fingers slip out and wiped them on the towel next to him, smiling wickedly. Alec lay before him, dark blond hair tousled and green eyes slitting closed, looking utterly relaxed and utterly debauched. 

He turned towards Q. He hadn’t noticed when, but their boffin had taken off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Q smirked and leaned toward him, hazel eyes dark, and kissed him thoroughly, chasing the taste of Alec from his mouth. James lost himself in the kiss, blinking a bit when Q pulled back with a smile and moved to kneel between Alec's legs. 

Q flashed him a wink before focusing on Alec. The boffin’s hands skimmed over Alec’s legs, eliciting a pleased hum, and then reached for the lube James had set aside earlier. The bottle snapping open seemed loud in the relative silence, and he realized the CD they’d set the scene with had been over for some time. Q held up a condom, one dark brow arched in question, and he forgot about the music. 

He shook his head. They’d all been tested recently, and he knew Alec hadn’t been with anyone since then. He and Q had been exclusive since they got together, and he’d had no missions requiring that he slept with anyone else. A feeling of pride flowing through him when Q put the condom back in the box. Knowing that Q trusted him enough to know that he wouldn’t risk their health  — and to know their individual preferences — was a heady feeling.

Q leaned over to murmur something to Alec that James couldn’t hear. Alec must have agreed, because a moment later their lips were pressed together in a slow, sensuous kiss that built into something more heated. Q’s hands roamed Alec’s body, caressing and petting as they kissed.

James licked his lips as he watched, enjoying the feel of desire flooding him. Alec and Q looked amazing and hot as hell. His cock, already half hard from taking care of Alec, hardened further, and he stroked himself lazily.

Q pulled back with a teasing grin, and Alec pushed himself up to catch their boffin in another searing kiss, their lips clinging together. James moaned at the sight, stroking himself faster.

His two lovers broke apart, breathing heavily, and Alec lay back with a satisfied smile. 

Q glanced at James, smirking at what he was doing. “Voyeur.”

“Of course.” His response was echoed by Alec, and they shared a heated look, full of memories of other encounters with some random third they’d picked up. If he played his cards right, they’d never again need to pick up a stranger for their bed.

Q shook his head, chuckling, and reached for the open bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand, then nudged Alec’s still flaccid cock and balls to the side, and drizzled lube down to his pucker. Q put the bottle aside and slicked his cock quickly, his movements betraying his eagerness. Alec moaned as Q slid inside him.

James shifted, wanting a better angle to see as Q thrust into Alec. He settled comfortably and took himself in hand once more, watching as Alec and Q moved together, the sweat that sheened their bodies gleaming in the firelight. His orgasm built too quickly and he backed off, holding it at bay while Alec and Q made love. He wanted to wait, wanting them to come first. Watching them pushed all his buttons, sorely testing his control, bringing him closer to the edge.

He watched, enthralled, as Alec suddenly arched his back, gasping through a second orgasm. James kept stroking his cock, including a twist of his wrist into his rhythm. 

Q was next. The muscles in his back and shoulders straining as he thrust harder into Alec, grinding until he came with a cry and collapsed, held up by one arm. James flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and bit back a cry of his own as he let go, his come spattering his lovers as they lay there panting.

James collapsed onto his side next to Q and Alec, chest heaving. What a rush! Watching his lover and his best friend make love had been… he had no words. “That was fantastic.”

Alec chuckled, twisting a bit to press a kiss to his sweaty temple. “Love you.” 

His breath caught. They’d never said that to each other before. Never. He’d only just gotten used to saying that to Q… and to hearing it back. He swallowed, telling himself he could do it. Bright green eyes dimmed slightly, and he could  _ feel _ Alec withdrawing and he had to fix this before it was broken — “Love you, too.” The words left him in an explosive rush and he held his breath. Would they work?

But Alec was smiling, huge and brilliant, so they must have and relief made him reckless so he looked at Q. The boffin smiled indulgently at them both.

“You’re both ridiculous, and for the record? I love both of you.”

Alec rolled Q over, laughing, until he was between them. “We love you too, Q. Right, James?”

“Yes, we do.” He waited while Alec kissed Q thoroughly. When his best friend relinquished their boffin, he caught Q’s lips in a deep kiss. They traded kisses, cuddling, until sleep began to pull at them, and they drowsed in front of the fire, tangled together.

This had been his best idea ever, and they had all weekend to get used to this change in their relationship — and to explore each other in every combination they could think of. He smirked to himself. Alec and Q would probably come up with more than a few positions that he hadn’t. Q could be unexpectedly… _ inventive. _ A familiar fantasy played through his memory — Alec fucking him, while he had Q’s cock in his mouth. He smiled, his cock stirring with interest. In the morning he’d see if his lovers would be interested.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
